


I Love You

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Love, Oneshot, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru's POV about his relationship with Usagi. Classic. Oneshot drabble. Please R/R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the song "I Love You" do not belong to me. All rights reserved. Please R/R.

Every day I wake up with one thing in my mind. I have breakfast, pick my clothes up and get dressed. When I'm leaving home I remember I'm forgetting something. Unlike what everybody says, I actually hate that pea green jacket, but since she hates it so much, I wear it. All right, all set, time to get going.

Around this hour she is probably late for school again, so I must bump into her any time now. See, there she is! The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Blonde, blue eyes and that really funny pigtails. I love her. But she hates me. So, I just tease her. This way, she'll at least spend some time with me. Sad, isn't it?

She walks by me running a lot. And I just look at her. I just wanna say something that shows her how I feel. Something nice, something sweet. "Usako, oh Usako... You brighten my day. I was lost in darkness 'til you came and rescued me." Why can't I say something like that? I feel like I'm losing without her. But now, she's gone again. And I must continue.

After college, I always visit my good friend Motoki at the Crown. And I see her once more. My beauty, my goddess. Plus, they have good coffee. And that's always a plus. Oh look! She's here again! And as usual, we argue. "Odango atama" here, "Mamoru-baka" there. God, how I love this. It's the moment I wait the entire day for. Having her attention it's just so wonderful. Gosh, I wanted to say other things instead of tease her. I just need her in my arms. I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to her, my feelings for her.

And once more, she's history.

_"But everytime I'm close to you_  
 _There's too much I can't say_  
 _And you just walk away_  
 _And I forgot to tell you_  
 _I love you_ "  
Sarah McLachlan - "I Love You"


End file.
